Camp Lakebottom: The Extra Camper
by Theboblinator
Summary: We all know what happened at Camp Lakebottom when McGee, Gretchen and Squirt went there. But, what would happen if there was a fourth camper that went there with them? What would he change by being there? - FOR ALL MCGRETCHEN FANS! TURN AROUND AND LEAVE NOW! THIS IS AN OC X GRETCHEN STORY! (Why? Because this is a Fanfiction and I can do as I want. No, I will not change it.)


**Chapter 1: Character Info/Prologue:**

* * *

**Author's Note Part 1: Alright guys, I know that I'm trying to focus on all my other stories during this time as well, but after watching many of the episodes, and then looking for it on Fanfiction, I was surprised to find that there's no category for Camp Lakebottom. So, even though I'm editing/updating my other stories at the moment, I at least wanted to get this first prologue out onto the website, in hopes that perhaps with the more that are put on, they may actually make a category for it. I also hope to get more people to write out their own Camp Lakebottom stories with their own OC(s) added.**

**Now, as for the story itself, I'm going to be writing out all the "episodes" from Camp Lakebottom, except for ones that my character can have no effect in ****_whatsoever_****, as well as adding a few of my own. This is because of the references made in the "episodes" to past activities they've done, but the show hasn't… Well, ****_shown_**** us. Know that for some of these references, I will either be writing out an entire chapter focused on the activity, or, if it's not too big of an event, then it might just be a flashback that's written into the chapter.**

**For everyone who's looking forwards to reading the prologue, here you go! And for all of you who are pissed at me for starting another story… Sorry, but know that this will not take over my attention like most of my other stories do when I start them out. I'm still set on following my resolution…! At least until my brother's birthday near the end of March. Reason being with my ADD brain, I'm ****_hoping_**** I'll be able to get my resolution to last that long. But I make no promises. (Also, after the character info, and prologue, I have some questions for you guys. So, I'd like to hear your opinions on them)**

**Anyways, I'm sure that for the people reading this, they just want me to hurry up and let you read. Fine, be that way! Don't care about what I have to say! ****_*Mumble* See how long it takes for my stories to be updated. *Mumble*_**

* * *

**Character Info:**

**Name: **Jackson Davis McGucket

**Age: **12 (Birthday happens during summer so he turns 13),

**Appearance: **Unkempt black hair, Cobalt eyes, Caucasian skin, Black T-shirt w/ A7X written on the front, and symbol for the band on back with wings stretching between shoulder blades, and the skull in the middle. Blue jeans, White socks, and Black converse.

**Likes: **A7X (Avenged Sevenfold), many other bands, Video games, Anime, Call of Duty (Zombie modes included), Minecraft, Fanfiction, Pizza, his grandfather, where he lives, (After arriving at CL: Camp Lakebottom, Gretchen).

**Dislikes: **Buttsquat (His cousin), Bullies, School (Don't we all?), (After arriving at CL: Camp Sunnysmiles).

**Phobia: **TBA (You don't _really_ think I'd reveal that to you at the very beginning of the story, do you?)

**Background: **Was born to his father Johnson McGucket, and his mother Janet McGucket (born Davis). They all lived five happy lives together, before his parents ended up dying in an accident where a drunk driver hit their car, and pushed them off the bridge they were driving on. After that, he was sent to live with his grandfather, since he was his only remaining relative, and he ended up having to live on the streets with him.

Over that time, he learned many things from his grandfather that allowed him to make their lives easier, and he was able to get small jobs for money for the two of them because of this. However, he would often look around town, and the forest that surrounded it, when his grandfather was busy with one of the things that he would do on his own. So, he learned about the many strange things that surrounded the town, and came to love it. To this day, he still doesn't understand just why his grandfather acts the way he does, nor the reason for all the strange phenomenon's that surrounded the town.

* * *

**Prologue: Off to Summer Camp**

* * *

_~Sigh~_ _Why do I have to go to Sunnyside for the summer instead of staying at home again?_ A 12 year old thinks to himself with an eye roll as he adjusts his backpack so that it rests comfortably as he walks down the road. _I mean, sure it has all the technologically advanced stuff in this time period, but home has so much cool stuff! I could go into the woods and explore! Or maybe go see what new exhibits that tourist trap has. I mean, it's obvious everything there is fake to me. But to everyone else… Well, they're not the sharpest knives in the drawer _that's_ for sure._ The kid thinking all this is none other than Jackson McGucket, grandson of his hometown's "crazy kook".

Currently, he was walking along the sidewalk on his way to a bus stop in order to be picked up, and shipped off to Camp Sunnysmiles for the summer. Now, one would think that with a grandfather like Jackson's, he wouldn't have the kind of money to go to a high price summer camp. However, his late mother had a brother, and he was the owner of said camp. So, he was able to go for free. To most kids, this would seem like a dream come true. But as stated by Jackson, he much preferred his home to the camp that he would be going to.

When he finally reaches the pickup point, he finds a group of people already there. They're all boarding, but Jackson stops at the side of the bus to look at a window, where someone is staring back at him. This person has sleeked down orange hair, a _very_ large head in comparison to the rest of his body, and a yellow shirt. The two stare at each other for a minute, before Jackson finally speaks up. "Jordan." He greets with a nod.

"Jackson." Jordan greets back. Jordan Buttsquat was Jackson's cousin, and the son of the owner of Camp Sunnysmiles. As shown by their greeting, the two didn't like each other very much. Also proven by the amount of times the two had attempted to harm one other, outside of Jordan's father's knowledge of course. "So, you're actually coming to Sunnysmiles this year." Jordan says with a scowl, Jackson wearing an identical one.

"It's not like I wanted to. Gramps talked me into coming. If it were up to me, I'd be back at home. I heard that apparently two kids our age, twins apparently, were supposed to be coming in a couple days and spend the rest of the summer. It would've been nice to be around new kids and got to know them. But, Gramps was persistent, so here I am." Jackson tells his cousin.

"Well, it's not like that small town can compare to _Sunnysmiles_." Jordan says, his ego having free rein of his thoughts once again.

_Then again, I have a feeling that he and his ego are one and the same._ Jackson thinks to himself with a mental eye roll. "Mm-hm." He responds loud enough for his cousin to hear. "But does Sunnysmiles have a hide-behind, living gnomes, and other creatures? No, I don't think it does." He mutters under his breath so that Jordan doesn't hear. He adjusts his backpack with another shrug of his shoulders, and gets ready to walk to the door of the bus, only for someone to speak up from behind him and gain his attention.

"Camp Sunnysmiles! Nothing's gonna stop us from having the _ultimate_ summer! Right sis? High five!" Jackson turns around to see two kids his age standing there. From the person's last sentence, it's obvious they're siblings. The boy has brown hair, a blue shirt, shorts, and a large backpack, while the girl has yellow hair, a headband, earrings, pink shirt, and a purple skirt. They both have Caucasian skin, and the girl was currently examining her nails. The response the boy gets obviously isn't the one he was expecting.

"It's bad enough I need to spend the summer with you. Now you expect me to _talk_ to you too?" She asks, making Jackson frown at her response.

_Something tells me that I'm not going to like her…_ He thinks to himself, before glancing at the boy. _Him however… Not entirely sure. Guess I'll just have to get to know him better before I can judge him._ Jackson thinks to himself, before he sees that the girl noticed his cousin, and rounded on her brother.

"I'm warning you McGee. _Don't_ embarrass me in front of the camp owner's son." She warns her brother, before growling at him in a threatening manner, and then turning to look at Jackson's cousin. "Oh! Hi~~~ Jordan!" She exclaims in a cheery voice, walking past Jackson and getting on the bus.

"Hey Suzie!" He says with a smile, before turning to look at the boy, who Jackson now knew was called McGee. "Hey McGee. You ready to be the biggest _loser_ at camp along with Jackson here?" He asks, before giving his, in Jackson's words, "Donkey laugh". McGee's response is to slam the side compartments on the bus closed after he places all of Suzie's luggage away.

"Oh, even _you_ can't ruin my summer Buttsquat." He says, making Jackson smirk as McGee walks towards the door of the bus since he'd stayed on the sidewalk to watch the exchange. However, before he can get on, the door suddenly slams shut. Just shy of crushing McGee's fingers.

"All full McGee, Jackson! You'll have to take the _lo~~~ser_ express!" Jordan yells at them as the bus drives away, making Jackson glare at his cousin.

"Jordan! I know full well that there is still _plenty_ of room on the bus!" He yells, getting no answer in response, and just proceeding to growl. He turns to face McGee, and sees the boy looking at the run down school bus that they would have to take.

"Buttsquat." He says with a glare and clenched fists, Jackson nodding right alongside him.

"I really, _really_ hate my cousin." He mutters, making McGee look at him in surprise.

"Buttsquat's your cousin?!" He yells out in shock, Jackson nodding.

"Yeah. Though how I'm related to a pompous jerk like him, I'll never know." He says, shaking his head. McGee looks at him for a moment, before holding out his hand with a small smirk.

"My name's McGee." He introduces himself, Jackson smiling as he takes it and shakes.

"Jackson. Now, how about we get on the bus and head off to Sunnysmiles?" He asks, getting a nod as the two turn to the bus, not knowing just how different their summer is going to be from what they expect.

* * *

**Author's Note Part 2: Well guys, like I said, it's just a little character info, and a bit of a prologue. Nothing too big, since I don't want to have this be yet ****_another_**** new project to work on with every other story I have to at the moment. So, it will most likely be a while before I update this story, since I want to focus on my other ones and not fall behind on my resolution for the New Year.**

**Now, I told you that I have questions for you guys, so here they are:**

**1: Do you guys want this to be in Jackson's POV, or continue to have it be in 3****rd**** Person POV? I ask because I want to know what you guys like reading better.**

**2: Would you like more references to GF? Or just a few here and there. And if you want more, would you guys like me to have extra chapters based off GF episodes?**

**3: Last but not least, this is more of a question about what you think will happen. How do you think Jackson's gonna react each time he sees one of the counselors? Do you think he will react like the other campers? Or do you think it'll be different? Tell me what you believe.**

**Alright, that's it for the character info and the prologue. Thanks for taking the time out of your day to read this, sorry to those of you who hate me right now for starting a new story, and I hope to see you all next time!**


End file.
